Talk:Borderlands Wiki
1st Person Pronouns Who the HELL is the person who uses "I" when writing strategies? THAT is very un-f*@#-ing professional! STOP it! Whoever is writing articles like that. Sheesh, I will have to clean up all the articles now...--Mishulover69 19:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : This isn't exactly meant to be a professional publication; heck, for many people contributing this is their first wiki. This thing is still fairly new so the important part is to just get raw data collected; it'll all get refined over time. Personally, speculation in articles bugs me more than bad grammar and writing; regardless, if you're going to do some of the clean-up, more power to you. =) -- Eno Khaon 21:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : Heheh, ookie dokie :D --Mishulover69 04:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Out Riders Section I would develop this section myself but dont know how to develop sections but i think there should be a section on the "outrider" enemy, the outrider is the bandits version of there vehicle... , really brings out the mad max of the video game as well --Number1xer0 14:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Article of the Day... erm... Year? Anyone want to change the Article of the Day? The Crimson Lance have had their 15 minutes of fame, bring in the giant toothy vagina aptly named The Destroyer. --Spaphrenchie 00:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I changed it to New haven. --Grenade71822 06:64, March 24, 2010 Lockdown We need to lock-down many articles for the wikia mostly because of trolls and little brats who are smart-asses A few of the articles that require the lockdown are Claptrap and The missions pages (which I had to fix a numerous of times)--Mishulover69 19:04, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Image Category Should there be a category for weapon images? --HybridDragoness 09:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : Images of the varieties of each weapon are on the talk page for that particular type of weapon. --Spaphrenchie 15:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :: The pages they get used on is a separate issue from categorization. Files are supposed to get categories too. Ideally everything should be in at least one category, and every category should be in at least one higher categories level, all the way up to Category:Content. So we need to choose names. :: I propose Category:Content -> Category:Borderlands images -> Category:Images of weapons :: Edit: hey there's a special page to help go go :: Edit2: ookay for some reason Category:Browse is our top level here and Content is inside it (?), and there's already Category:Images in browse, my bad. So I'm putting Category:Images of weapons under Browse->Images then --Raisins 19:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Nice; looks like there will be plenty of categorizing to do 0_O. I'll make a start on it. --HybridDragoness 20:20, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hero, instead of Classes; Character Classes, not Names 2 Suggestions: 1. Can we change "Classes" on the homepage menu to "Heroes"? It's got a nicer, grander and nobler ring to it, that is how the characters were introduced in the "Meet the Classes" preview trailer, and it would foreshadow the adventures of the character (especially at the end). 2. The pop-up menu to "Classes" lists the names of the characters, not the classes they represent in the game. It should list is "Hunter", "Siren", "Soldier" & "Berserker". "Mordecai", "Lilith", "Roland" and "Brick" are actually the default names of the characters. Even if that's how they're introduced in the game and in the ads for the game, a) you can change and personalize your characters by giving them new names, and b) your character is never addressed in-game by his or her name: it's always "you", "stranger", "off-worlder" and whatnot. The Character Classes should have primacy, not their default names. (Forgot to sign...)--Mensahero 02:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : I agree in principle however I feel that the name "hero" is not the best choice. There is not much about the characters that is particularly heroic; They are mercenaries, doing jobs for the rewards and the loot, never mind the business of stealing ammunition from people's mail boxes. The "Hunter", "Siren", "Soldier" and "Berserker" are the most fitting in my opinion. -- WarBlade 03:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : :: I reckon the category should be called 'Characters' and characters should be referred to as their classes. --HybridDragoness 08:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Co-op Is it possible to play coop with 2 of the same characters or does each person need a different character to play coop?-- 23:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : Two of the same character type can be played together in co-operative games, yes. -- WarBlade 02:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Quotes I see that we have quotes for people such as Marcus Kincaid, Scooter, T.K. Baha, Zed and so on, so forth. Even Sledge has his own section. So what I was wondering is, why not give Roland, Mordecai, Brick and Lilith their own quotes sections? If anything they'd have more than some characters. They have several lines that play when they get a critical hit, they say things when they help another player up, when they open a chest to reveal guns, and when they see health, etc. I've even heard Roland say "Burning daylight, fool" when I left him idle for once. It seems only right to give them their quotes sections. Anyone with me on this? --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']] 16:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah =D--wadjet2 23:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Mini Steve!?! So, I downloaded the new DLC, and I was having fun messing around in a bandit camp. I had found a red chest when I heard 'Heyooo!' So I went outside, and sure enough, a midget named "Mini Steve."Tacoooo 03:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : How far into the DLC were you? I'll keep an eye out for this. 03:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : :: Makes sense. First DLC had the ECHO with Steve on it, second one had him as one of Moxxi's husbands, so I guess this is how he makes a cameo in the third. I'd say it's an established tradition/running gag at this point. -- 03:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I heard that one too! I almost didn't want to kill him. Beetle179 03:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Just realized, Mini Steve is the kind of midget that pops out from treasure chests. Just had one pop out in the Lockdown Palace Area. Tacoooo 03:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) We need more "real life"articles We need more articles like "borderlands" "Soundtrack", etc... There is a LOT of trivia to be put on that kinds of articles. Some kind of description, please? For those of us who arrive here by idly clicking an advert on some other Wikia, how about some kind of brief description as to what "Borderlands" actually is? I rather assumed it was something to do with a series of books I read a while back, but obviously I'm wrong. HTH HAND —Phil | Talk 17:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : The game description is on the ../Borderlands page. Will leave it to the sysops to put up whatever summary they wish. --Nagamarky 17:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :: sorry phil, no techno-punk elves. fun game otherwise. 19:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Just realized how much of forever the featured article has been Character Builds. Props to the user who thought to actually change it. 11:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) hey every one, i just made this acount, and i was wondering if anyone would like to trade their special eddition pre ordder gun for roland, the machine gun. i would trade anything i got, exept 1 gun. my xbox gamer tag is PRIMeVAL96, just like that. i dont know we ill be on so drop me a line when ever. thanks primeval96 Un-Encyclopedic statements in articles, no Manual of Style I have noticed that this wiki has a large amount of Un-Encyclopedic statements in articles. I, often reading and editing wikia's, am used to the common policy of unbiased, formal, and encylopedia like style of writing. However, due to this being a fairly large wikia, I was/am confused that so many pages that do not meet this, I went to look at this wiki's Manual of Style, only to find there isn't one. Seeing as how this is the case, I am heistant to remove or change the un-encyclopedic into a more formal format. Should I do so? Jabberwock xeno 22:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :user did not, in fact, look very hard Borderlands Wiki:Manual of Style has been published since 16:15, 9 January 2009. 22:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) (not that anyone pays it any mind) I'm going to assume that you aren't referring to talk pages or trivia sections in articles. If that's the case, there's nothing stopping you from altering the language to sound more informative than personal.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:15, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I personally assume that it is because this game is not the sort that attracts the uptight people who must have everything tight and controlled in its own way... this game is laid back and fun, and it would make sense that the wikia that is maintained by people who play said game would make it that way, plus having the wikia like this actually makes it fun to read, making the wiki more used.. so in all liklihood changing the format drastically would be an ill advised move-TOXICMOOSEDOG13 Is the countdown actually accurate now? And what is the source of it? That was a real let down earlier. I had to drag my xbox and TV down to the PC room because I don't have a wi-fi receiver for it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Some Xbox users have started downloading so you should be good now. 11:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) damn it ps3 is always behind PS3 has add-on Just started downloadint the ps3 version Can someone edit protect this page? NOhara24 03:41, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :mainpage needs to be open and unprotected except in the case of vandalism. you and gil and laserobo can settle this privately, yes? 06:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Newbie Glitch or ... ? Hello, love your site - I use it constantly while simultaneously playing through Mad Moxxi and Robolution. Have completed all the other expansions twice before and am now lvl 61. Needless to say, it makes Robolution missions "Trivial" and all Arena missions are at "Normal" (lvl 61 enemies oye!). My game tells me I am playing PT2. I do not know what PT2.5 is. I only play solo missions (for now). I play PC version on Windows XP SP3. Could not readily find whom the sysop was here so am posting this HERE hoping to get a response somehow on something that just happened to me. In Robolution, where I go for quick missions in between Moxxi's time-consuming Arena rounds, I had just completed the killing of General Knoxx-Trap during Op:Trap Claptrap Phase One and was pleasantly surprised to find the virtual 'Vault' of weapons etc in the rooms directly connected to the place you go to do the second part of the Bridge thing (activate the console). Especially considering that I am locked (glitched) out of the ACTUAL "Vault" no matter how many times I kill the human General in his Devastator trying to complete "It's Like Christmas" because I had used the "vault glitch" and had dropped through the floor etc. Because I neglected to remember the rules associated with the glitch, I walked through the elevator shaft which marked my mission there as having "collected loot". I am unable, however, to enter the passage with the red walls - the large door (immediately after the BYOC door) stays closed everytime I've tried it after. Anyways, earlier tonight I picked up the mission from Tarturus mission board to kill the 'robot chicken'. Went to Sanders, killed the chicken and was just trying to find my way out again whist grabbing anything shiny when I found myself at the place where that little metal bridge drops down for you (at the red weapons chest) after you exited the 'console room' (re: Op Claptrap Phase One) so I decided to hunt around, crossed the bidges and open area and found myself back in the 'console room' again. AND ALL THE LOCKERS AND CHESTS WERE FULL OF ORANGE, PURPLE, AND BLUE STUFF AGAIN ! So I got to handpick (again) all the best stuff from about a hundred different lvl 55-61 items. Is this a new glitch? Or is this normal? General Knoxx-Trap was even seen through the door at the bottom, though when I went back down there a minute later the door did not open to show him again. Anyone? Cheers, SeniorSavage SeniorSavage 11:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Normal. 11:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) errrr... I really still don't like the look of the mainpage. I think the mainpage doesn't go good with the theme and I think we can improve the mainpage even more. : I'm not the biggest fan of the mainpage either, but you don't see me importing templates from brother W'pedia or other random wikias and slapping them on there just because. As you may have been told many times before, if you wish to change a wiki-wide template or, higher beings forbid, the main page, start a subpage off your user space and lay out a proposal there. And on that note, the point of this topic is what, exactly? : Also, the new look is going to kick in soon, so why not wait for that? We have already voted on actual proposals which other people have actually coded, sampled, and asked the rest of the community for opinions on. Consider doing something similar. 09:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Suck it up princess, no offence intended but does how the mainpage look really matter at all? : : Donkeyspit 04:15, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's note - the mainpage has since been redone (at least once) and matt now has his own wiki to play with Brink) Yes, if only he actually wouldGT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) How is the ### part of the weapon titles generated? I see how names like "Cobalt" or "Bloody" are assigned, even the Letters...but no one has gone into the depth of how the ###'s have been assigned. Does anyone already know this? IF not, I may return after I figure it out....if it drives me mad*jack*. o.O 11/12/2010 : The hundreds and thousands are derived from the mag, the tens and ones from the stock. 15:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::this is true. sometimes the barrel gets a # too, i believe. play with gearcalculator a bit and you will get used to it. 23:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Claptraps New Robot Revolution Trophy/Achievment List Help 'Claptraps Robot Revolution Trophy/Achievment List Help ' This is the first time ive ever done a blog/forum for any type of anything. Just looking to get some fellow borderlands players input on the trophy/achievment list. So... I got my platinum trophy before any of the borderlands dlc ever came out. It was fairly easy as im sure it was for all you other players. I was able to get all the trophies for Dr. Zeds Zombie Island and The Secret Armory Of General Knoxx. Im about halfway through the trophy/achievment list for Mad Moxxis Underdome only needing to complete the larger challenges in two of the three arenas. My main focus right now is getting all my trophies/achievments for Claptraps New Robot Revolution. The only trophies/achievments I have left to obtain is the The Lubricator (found 25 oil cans), Bobble-Trap (collect 15 Claptrap bobbleheads), and What A Party! (Collected 3 panties, 5 fish in a bag and 15 pizzas). I dont know if anyone else out there is having trouble finding all these parts. I understand that all you need to do is keep destroying the claptraps in order to obtain these items but i have yet to see a single bobblehead and the panties and pizzas are almost impossible to find it seems. If anyone has any input or helpfull tips I would love to hear them and im sure if anyone else is having these issues they will appreciate it also. -PSN- PriesTBurninG101 :ask he would know. 20:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) click the awesomeface to leave him a message sleadge hey,newbie here level 19 mordicai hunter so i have some questions what level do you sugest i should try to beat sleadge and with a shotgun or sniper,pistal,assult rifle,rocket lancher,and what gun. 21:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :if available, i would go in with a shock launcher and switch to burning revolver when shield is down. keep an eye on his little helpers for a second wind, if needed. unlike bone head, sledge is beatable when you can get to him. 22:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Not to sure on what the pros would do but both times i killed sledge i ran in with incendiary grenades and a combat shotgun. using mordecai i personally would use a sniper rifle with incendiary properties but it would be difficult killing him with a rifle seeing how theres not much room in the safehouse and you wont be very far from him. Ummm I feel guilty but i stole an legit pearlscent "Serpens" Some one was showing his pearlscent to his friend on an open Xbox live game and well.... I was a bit greedy and took it and exit the game with it and just wondering if it goes against any thing on Xbox live code of conduct (if it did im sure it won't be anything bad likemodding) and is it wrong to steal it like he also drop another one and it was a lvl 69 pearlscent assault rifle the "Serpens" and to make it even worst i think it's a straight up legit 02:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :dont be surprised if your name shows up on RK's List. 05:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Is there going to be a New DLC comeing out o_O i can't find the news on borderlands in the main page anymore and just thought about asking the talk page o.o so um....is there gonna be a new download......... 15:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) unless you are on , there will be no more dlc for this title. players can try the 3PDLC. 18:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i highly doubt that another DLC would be made for borderlands, personally i think that we would have a better chance of borderlands 2 coming out before we got another DLC. Donkeyspit 22:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) hahahahahahhah hey i love siren dont all of you Need a quick edit. If someone could add a table for Claptrap's New Robot Revolution area's to this page, under Knoxx's table, that would be great. Made a weapon crate locations map/page for Scorched Snake Canyon, probably will do others that havent been done already. I'd do it myself but the table just isnt working for me so.. : That what you needed? (Also, please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~, thanks!) -- 04:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : ::Yup. Thanks a lot. 07:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sanders Gorge weapon chests Finished the picture and instructions on each chest. I hate that place. I got lost finding all the chests, I swear I was walking in circles for a while.. Might've missed 1 or 2 chests. Honestly got so lost I couldn't find my way to the exit and had to exit to the menu to get out lol. Anywho, heres the page. 22:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The End is near??? I have been a fan of Borderlands since it came out and I have to say it has been an exciting and enjoyable game. I have also thoroughly enjoyed this Wiki and the many excellent and informative articles and opinion exchanges I have read on it. Sometimes immature writers have placed forgetable items on the Wiki, but that is to be expected whenever you have a "gathering place" that is free flowing and free thinking. Perhaps some of these more immature contributors have learned from the others and become themselves a bit more mature and better. And my hat is off to the administrator and others who have assisted in keeping this Wiki such an excellent site. Kudos. I have been checking regularly for news, any news, that a sequel, follow-on or next generation version of Borderlands is to be released imminently. Sadly I have read no such news and I fear this ride is just about over. I play Borderlands on an XBox. I have no desire nor interest in putting it on my computer, which I use for business, so I keep it separate on a gaming platform. I have seen where some enterprising players have developed ad-ons for Borderlands on the Windows platform and wish these were also available for XBox so I can keep playing Borderlands. I have played all the characters twice through both playthroughs and all the side missions. I mostly enjoy playing solo---sadly when I go out and join others who are playing, all too often players come on who lack the self discipline to share the joy and fun of the game, they arrive with rediculous modded weapons and shields and I usually drop out because it is just not fun that way. But now I have played all the characters, I have found an abundance of weapons, some pearls but many exellent orange variants, and I have conquered all the bosses including Crawmerax time and again, all using legitimate methods. But nothing new is on the horizon, so, as the title of this article notes, is this it, the end is near? 8mileshigh 14:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) 8mileshigh